Force Dragon
Summary Force Dragons are among the most powerful dragons of the Planes, and easily among the most arrogant, viewing all creatures inferior to their species save for Prismatic Dragons and the gods themselves. They had the latent ability to control force, raw order given energy. They would generally stow themselves away from all other creatures in solitude, though they were present in great numbers in the Dragon Eyrie. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from Low 7-B to 6-C | At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B | At least High 6-A, possibly 2-C to 2-A Name: Force Dragon Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Epic Level Handbook) Gender: Varies Age: Varies, many live for eons if not longer Classification: Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Force Manipulation (Force Dragons are made up of and can exert pure magical kinetic force), Breath Attack, Magic, Reality Warping, Enhanced Senses, Damage Reduction, Invisibility, Immortality (Type 1), Attack Reflection, Light Manipulation via Blur (Generates afterimages, making the dragon harder to hit, via bending light as it comes close to the dragon), Sealing via Forcecage, BFR via Maze, Telekinesis via Otiluke's Telekinetic Sphere, Forcefield Creation via Wall of Force, Large Size (Varies from Type 0 to Type 2), Fear Manipulation via Frightful Presence, Aura, Text Manipulation via Arcane Mark, Extrasensory Perception via Detect Magic/Detect Secret Doors and True Seeing, Sound Manipulation via Ghost Sound, Illusion Creation via Change Self, Omnilingualism via Comprehend Languages, Energy Projection and Homing Attack via Magic Missile, Statistics Amplification via True Strike, Darkness Manipulation via Darkness, Clairvoyance via Locate Object, Fire Manipulation via Fireball, Electricity Manipulation via Lightning Bolt, Empathic Manipulation via Charm Monster, Telepathy via Contact Other Plane, Dream Manipulation via Dream, Paralysis Inducement via Hold Monster, Teleportation via Teleport, Information Analysis via Analyze Dweomer, Power Nullification via Greater Dispelling, Magic Reflection via Spell Turning, Summoning, Transmutation via Polymorph Any Object, Time Manipulation via Time Stop, Non-Physical Interaction (As magical creatures, they can affect abstract, conceptual, intangible, incorporeal, or nonexistent beings as if they were normal beings), Extreme Resistance to Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Magic, Holy Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: Varies from Small City level+ (Even the newborn infants of a Force Dragon are comparable to the legendary dragons of other species) to Island level+ (The child-stage of the Force Dragon is roughly comparable to archomentals such as Yan-C-Bin) | At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Adult dragons casually outclass Elder Evils such as Kezef the Chaos Hound and Father Llymic's material form in terms of raw physical power) | At least Multi-Continent level (Mature Force Dragons are, at their weakest, greater than the Phaethon abomination), possibly Low Multiverse level to Multiverse level+ (The mightiest Force Dragons are considerably superior in terms of physical might to beings such as the Hecatoncheires) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Force Dragon infants are laughably superior to characters capable of dodging short-range lightning) | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions, possibly Infinite (Superior to the Hecatoncheires) Lifting Strength: Varies from Class 100 (Can push over 60 metric tons) to Class K (Can push over 300 metric tons) | Varies from Class K (Can push over 670 metric tons) to Class M (Can push over 1900 metric tons) | Varies from Class M (Can push over 6800 metric tons) to Class M (Can push over 218,490 metric tons), possibly Immeasurable (Scaling to the Hecatoncheires) Striking Strength: Varies from Small City Class+ to Island Class+ | At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class | At least Multi-Continent Class, possibly Low Multiversal to Multiversal+ Durability: Varies from Small City level+ to Island level+ | At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Low Multiverse level to Multiverse level+ Stamina: Superhuman, superior to beings capable of battling through lethal wounds and continue functioning for days or more on end | Superhuman | Possibly Infinite, scaling to the Hecatoncheires which can literally function for billions of years without end Range: Tens of meters, up to hundreds of meters with spells | Hundreds of meters, up to universal with spells | Hundreds of meters, up to universal with spells, possibly multiversal (Even lesser deities and demon lords can affect the entire multiverse with their abilities) Standard Equipment: Various magic items, including (typically) gems of true seeing, circlets of eyes, and pearls of power Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius; Even at birth an infant Force Dragon's mind is developed at the highest possible capability of a human without enhancement- other child-equivalent force dragons are even superior to the mighty intellect of the Elder Brain | At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius; young-adult dragons are surpassing the supposed omniscience of many deities, and possess more intellect than even the most powerful of most sorcerers, such as Elminster or Mordenkainen | Super Genius, a matured Force Dragon possesses an Intelligence score of 42, putting them on the level of Gond; ancient dragons only become even stronger as they continue their lives, increasing their intelligence to be above nearly anything in any multiverse ever conceived in the Dungeons and Dragons canon settings, save Thanatos himself Weaknesses: The species as a whole are extremely arrogant Key: Young | Young Adult | Mature Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Dragons Category:Energy Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Light Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Text Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sound Users Category:Illusionists Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Dream Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dungeons and Dragons